


Say No

by rajkumari905



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rajkumari905/pseuds/rajkumari905
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Say no, David," he whispers, hot and close into David's ear. "Say no."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Say No

They're alone in the practice room. The room is barely lit, and David is backed into the corner, breathing hard and looking up at Cook with eyes that say _please_.

"David." His voice is low and rough.

David makes a quiet noise, eyelashes fluttering, and Cook can't stop himself from edging closer. "David."

He can feel the heat from David's body, so close, but not touching him. Then David is practically falling forward and his smaller body tumbles against Cook's chest. His skin is shockingly hot, as is his breath against the bottom of Cook's jaw.

 _Fuck_ , Cook thinks to himself, as David's hands on his chest make him tremble with restraint. "David," he whispers again.

David looks up to meet his gaze, and Cook holds it, pushing David back gently, following to hold him up against the wall.

"Say no, David," he whispers, hot and close into David's ear. "Say no."

David stares at him mutely, and he's fucking _shaking_ , but he doesn't say no. He doesn't say no.

And there are a million reasons why this is wrong, but Cook can't think of a single one as he lifts his hand to David's face. He takes his time, memorizing the feeling of David's bottom lip against the pad of his thumb. He strokes along the length of it, over and over, watching David's cheeks flush, listening to his breath quicken.

God.

He dips his fingers just barely into David's mouth, and then back out again. He traces the barely moistened tips along his jaw. David's eyes flicker shut as Cook's fingers brush against his cheekbone to his ear.

"Open your eyes," Cook says, low, "Look at me," and David obeys a moment later. He looks like he wants to say something, and Cook waits for it, tense, half hoping he's going to put a stop to it, half terrified that he will. Finally David just shakes his head slightly and touches Cook's chest.

The touch is soft, barely there, but Cook feels it with every nerve ending in his entire body. He slides his hand down the side of David's neck to rest against his collarbone, slipping his thumb into the hollow in the middle.

"I want-I want," David trails off as Cook leans closer until their chests are brushing. He presses his face against the side of David's, somewhere between his ear and his cheek.

"David," Cook says quietly once more, and David's fingers on one hand curl into his shirt. "Say no."

When David doesn't respond except to tighten his fingers, Cook takes a deep breath, inhaling David's scent. David shudders and leans on him helplessly.

" _Cook_."

"Shh," Cook murmurs, and grazes his lips and nose down to David's jawline. His hands find their way to his waist, and after a brief pause, slip under his shirt just barely to draw small circles on the smooth skin.

There are a million reasons why this is wrong, but he's not strong enough to do the right thing. He can only hope that David is.

"Say no, David," he breathes, and he wonders if David can hear the desperation in his voice, the fear and the desire.

David ignores him once again, and Cook pulls back to see his face. David's eyes are bright with unshed tears, and Cook impulsively leans forward quickly and kisses his eyelid. David tilts his head up to the caress, and now it is Cook who is shaking.

He loves me, he thinks. He _loves_ me. This fucking gorgeous, sweet, perfect, _underage_ boy loves him. And god help him, Cook loves him too. Loves him, wants him, needs him but he can't, he _can't_.

David's arms are around him and Cook's clinging to his smaller frame, and he doesn't know if he's giving comfort or receiving it, but he thinks it's the latter, and hell if that isn't even more fucked up.

"Say no," he groans into David's hair. "Please."

"I won't," David says, his breath warm and steady against Cook's neck, his voice stronger than Cook's ever heard it.

Cook closes his eyes.

When he opens them, David is gazing up at him, calm and beautiful, and Cook wants, he wants, he's never wanted anything so badly.

His hands move to David's shoulders, and he holds him an arm's length away, frowning at the thick material in his way. He pushes the jacket off and it falls to the floor. With every heartbeat, he hears wrong, wrong, wrong, but he can't stop. He doesn't have the strength.

Through only David's thin t-shirt, he runs his hands over David's shoulders gently. David just looks at him.

He slides his hands down David's arms, pressing his thumbs against the wiry muscle there. When he gets to David's hands, he clutches them with his own fingers, and then slowly, never breaking eye contact with David, he raises them to his lips.

David's eyes are wide and dark as Cook presses a soft kiss to each, and he opens his mouth to say something, but Cook shushes him and steps forward to feel David's body heat against him once more.

He wraps his arms around David, pulling him snug against his chest, and for a moment, he just closes his eyes and _feels_. Feels the warmth of David's body penetrating his, feels David's heart beating in overdrive against his chest, feels David's hair tickling his throat.

It feels perfect, and Cook tries to persuade himself that it's enough.

It's not.


End file.
